1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a method for playing a card game.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, casinos use a variety of games for wagering. Many of these games are varieties of mechanical or electronic slot machines. Despite the popularity of slot machines of various types, poker, blackjack or twenty-one, keno, baccarat, craps and other traditional games played at a table are the foundation of casino play. Players are known to enjoy the novelty of new table games because the old games have become too well known by the players or because the players perceive some of the traditional games as being overly complicated. Moreover, since table games usually have larger stakes than slot machines, casinos have an interest in developing new table games for the clientele. Card games are one of the most popular types of table games available at casinos. Prospective players are always looking for new card games that are challenging and exciting. On the other hand, casinos and wagering establishments are interested in card games that will (i) attract more players, (ii) create player loyalty, and (iii) increase revenues to the casinos and wagering establishments.
What is needed is a new and card game that meets the needs of the players and casinos or wagering establishments. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new method for playing a card game that is challenging, exciting and entertaining.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that is short in duration so as to provide casinos or wagering establishments with increased revenues.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that eliminates any potential for a dealer to inadvertently or otherwise influence the outcome of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that attracts more players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for playing a card game that is easy to learn.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to, in one aspect, a method of playing a card game comprising the step of providing a table having a playing station for a dealer and playing stations or positions for a plurality of players. Each player station comprises a card playing area and a betting area comprising a game betting zone and an optional betting zone. The method further comprises the step of providing at least one set of playing cards comprising a plurality of different card suits. Each suit includes a plurality of cards wherein each card has a particular value. All of the suits having in common cards with the same values. The method further includes the step of each player placing an initial game bet in that player""s corresponding game betting zone and also, if desired, an optional bet in that player""s corresponding betting zone. Next, the dealer deals, in an initial deal, a face-up card to each player. The dealer does not deal himself a card in the initial deal. The dealer then removes a single card from the set of playing cards, places the single card face up and designates this card as a community card. Next, the value of the community card is summed with the value of each card held by each player to produce an opening hand value for each player. The community card and each player""s opening dealt card determine the outcome of any optional bets made by those players. Payoffs are made or withdrawn by the dealer. Any player whose hand value exceeds a predetermined hand value is required to surrender his or her bets to the dealer and to withdraw from play. The remaining players are provided with the opportunity to draw additional cards to form new hand values. Again, any player whose new hand value exceeds a predetermined hand value is required to surrender his or her bets to the dealer and to withdraw from play. Next, the dealer then deals a face up card to himself and it is summed with the community card to produce a dealer""s hand value. Winnings are provided to each remaining player based on that remaining player""s game bet if that remaining player has a hand value that is less than or equal to the first predetermined hand value and greater than the dealer""s hand value, or if the remaining player has a hand value that is less than or equal to the predetermined hand value and the dealer""s hand value exceeds the predetermined hand value.